A tale of two half dragons and a girl
by Sergiomathe
Summary: Hiccup and Death(Toothless) had grown up being trained to be used as weapon. The day Astrid freed Death was the day that started the end of the war. Hybrid!Hiccup and Hybrid!Toothless. Roleswap. Accepting OCs. Two terrible terrors and a viking.
1. Let me tell you something

**Hello everyone.**

 **Before we start, I have something to tell you all. It's been a while since I had watch the first movie, so I might commit some errors, which might be an accident or something that was done for the plot.**

 **This a hybrid!Hiccup and a hybrid!Toothless fanfiction that also swap some characters' roles. Hiccup with Astrid. Stoick with Valka. Fishlegs with Snotlout.**

 **Hope you like this story.**

* * *

" **Go on my minions and make your queen proud of you.** " A giant dragon ordered to her most powerful dragons, sending then to the island where the most stronger viking live. She only let one members of her powerful army stay in the cave with her. " **Now about you**."

" **What do you want me to do now?** " A being, who appear to be a mix between a man and a dragon, asked to her in a bored tone. It wasn't the first time she had asked him to do things that he doesn't like, don't go to the ground is one of them, but the island that they would raid have something that always make the nameless hybrid have fun, yet here is he now, in a cave while his so called friends have all the fun with his real friend.

" **You do know where you are going, right?** "

" **Of course I know.** " He replied. " **It's where that boy lives.** "

" **You know that every time you see him, you always spared his life, right?** "

" **Of course I spare. How can I still have fun with him if he is dead?** "

The queen grunted a little then said in a calm and comforting tone. " **Death, my little and precious child, you are the better dragon, that isn't me, that even steeped on this cave, even with your little... hom problem. You are the fastest dragon, you can break a rock three times bigger than you and your fire is something that is the combination of compact and deadly. Such a force like that would change the world like this into a new home to the dragons**."

" **Stop saying that. You only want to leave me blushing with all these words. But keep going.** "

" **But for we to have this world, everything that tries to stop us need to be destroyed.** "

" **I don't like where this talk is getting to**."

" **Death, that boy who you play with is nothing more than a obstacle to our greatest goal, the dragons world.** " She said looking around. " **Look around, Death. Does this island looks like a world.** " Death only shaked his head in response. " **Yet, this is our house because it is the only place we can live, after their attack. We all leaved in peace, yet the homs decided to start a war against us. They didn't showed mercy and now we live here. Three hundred years living in a place that doesn't have clean water, or food, you live here only because it's safe. But I am here only because they sealed me. The others dragons mission are to get food for me so I can regain my energy and escape. Your mission to protect them during the raids. Your... friend's mission is to stop us and kill all his enemies, and we are his enemies. He already killed so many of us, and you still spare his life. Death, today your mission will be different, I want you to kill him. Do you have something against my decision?** "

" **No, Your Highness, you made clear the reason why I must kill him, but who will I play with after he is gone?** "

" **You will find someone new. Now go, the raid might be over before you get there if we stay here for too long.** " Death nodded and started to fly out of the cave.

" **I will make this meeting the best of all.** " He said to himself.

* * *

 **I know this chapter is very short, but they will get bigger. I swear.**

 **I want some OCs, two terrible terrors and a viking, because someone will have to ride Stormfly. PM me if your want me to use one of yours on this story.**


	2. We were friends before that day

**Second chapter of the prologue. It shows how much Hiccup and Astrid cared for each other before Hiccup started to be classified as a weapon to be used against Toothless and the others dragons.**

 **Before you ask, Berk's people know about what Hiccup is, but I will explain more about it. All that I can say for now is that Hiccup is still trying to live as a normal viking.**

 **I will use this** _font_ **everytime the story shows a flashback, or when Toothless tries to say something that isn't in the dragon language.**

* * *

 _Nine years ago._

 _Berk, a cold place where most of the year is a freezing winter and during the rest of the year is nothing more than a cold summer. Some ask why live in a place like that, the reason is that those who lives there are vikings, people that are so stubborn, or maybe idiot, that decided to live there. Using some fishing and building technics they created a village on that little island. If you have a good eye, you can see some beauty there. A forest divided in two parts, a sorrow place full of dead trees and a zone with trees full of life. The village itself is very well build, its houses are well made and new, they learned how to build good structures because of their two problems, dragons and Astrid._

 _"Where did she go?" A angry viking asked to another. This viking almost got his arm broken because of a poorly made bola launcher._

 _"She isn't fast so she can't be that far." Another viking said. This viking, unlike the other, did broke his leg because of the wall that the bola launcher destroyed, he keeped looking for because he is a viking and they wouldn't give up only because of that._

 _Astrid was hidden inside a fish barrel, it wasn't the perfect hiding place, but it was the best she could find. The things that turn the barrel into a good hiding spot are that it was near, few would look for her there and it wasn't at somewhere bright. The downsides are that it didn't have too much space, she would stink for three days and she wouldn't be able to run if they decide to look there. "She might be hidden." The first viking said making Astrid start to panic inside the barrel._

 _They started to look everywhere, each second seemed to last much longer to her. Everytime they don't find her only made her even more scared, it was one place less for them to look._

 _It didn't help when she heard a pair of hands touching the barrel. "This is the last place we didn't look, she must be here." She heard one of them saying. She closed her eyes, doesn't wanting to see them when they find her._

 _"My fish barrel arrived." She listened a boy saying it to the men. "Were you here to deliver it to me? If it was, you don't need to worry about it. I will carry it to my house." The boy lifted the barrel. "You're welcome, anyway." He said before walk, probably to his home._

 _She couldn't be more grateful. She knows is the voice's owner and, knowing him, he won't be angry with her. This grateful thought made the little travel inside a barrel don't be as bad as it seems._

 _Few minutes later, the boy leaved the barrel inside his house. "You can leave now." He said in a calm tone before Astrid emerge from the barrel, gasping for fresh air. The first thing that she saw after recover her breath was Hiccup, her best friend. "It still isn't your worse hiding place."_

 _"Try hide when you are fast and doesn't have many hiding places."_

 _"I did and trust me..." He points to his wings and tail. "... these things only makes everything harder." They laughed a little, but Hiccup sundelly stopped._

 _"Something wrong?"_

 _"They are coming again. Let's tell everyone to get ready before they come." Astrid nodded and got out of the house to look for Valka. Hiccup only followed until he got pass the door, he started to feel something strange in his chest, the feeling didn't last long, but it make him think about what it was for a while. "It must be nothing." Hiccup told to himself and started to warn everyone._

 _No one in Berk knew about the dragon that would come on that raid. No one knew, that the second half was coming._

* * *

 **One guy tried to send a OC to me, but it wasn't the type of character that would fit here, but if nobody give me a new viking OC before I finish the prologue, I will use it.**


End file.
